barbiemoviesfandomcom-20200216-history
Mariposa
Mariposa is the main protagonist and titular character of Barbie: Mariposa and her Butterfly Fairy Friends and Barbie: Mariposa & the Fairy Princess. She is voiced by Chiara Zanni in the first film and by Kelly Sheridan in the sequel. Story ''Barbie: Mariposa and her Butterfly Fairy Friends'' Mariposa had always felt different, like she didn't belong. Staying out late watching the stars, dreaming of one day seeing the world outside Flutterfield. While attending a party for Prince Carlos, Mariposa decides to leave, running into Prince Carlos, the two soon realize they are very similar, so when Queen Marabella is poisoned, Prince Carlos seeks the help of Mariposa. Mariposa then journeys out of Flutterfield with two obnoxious fairies called Rayna and Rayla. Meeting new friends along the way and avoiding numerous monsters such as a Sea Beast and Skeezites, Mariposa finds the Elios antidote using her knowledge of constellations in the sky, thus transforming her wings to become more beautiful than before. When she returns to Flutterfield she discovers her friend Henna is responsible for the Queen's illness, outsmarting Henna, Mariposa is able to save the Queen with the antidote, and the lights around Flutterfidld light up just in time to stop the Skeezites from eating the butterfly fairies, Henna flees and Mariposa and her friends are rewarded for their bravery, and Mariposa discovers the best thing you can be is yourself and from then on always felt she belonged. ''Barbie: Mariposa & the Fairy Princess'' Mariposa becomes the Royal Historian of Flutterfield. She is sent as an ambassador to Shimmervale, a fairy kingdom powered by crystals, to make peace with the fairies there. She discovers GlowWater Falls and befriends the local fairy princess, Catania. Gwyllion, an evil fairy, tries to steal all of the crystals in Shimmervale, so Mariposa and Catania work together to save Shimmervale. They learn that friendship can overcome any obstacle. Personality :"Mariposa is a butterfly fairy who loves to read, in a far away land called Flutterfield. She doesn't like parties -- she's the shyest one. For Mariposa, books are more fun! She goes on journeys without leaving home, learning lots from books, all on her own! Mariposa also reads the night sky, she connects stars to find pictures up high!" : - The official Barbie: Mariposa and her Butterfly Fairy Friends website. Mariposa is a brave, smart, calm, daring, kind hearted, humble and the shyest butterfly fairy with a taste for adventure. Mariposa never felt accepted and always thought she was different. Also she loves to read the books more than everything. Physical Appearance Mariposa is a young butterfly fairy. She has platinum blonde long hair with pink highlights, brown eyes, light skin. In sequel, she has strawberry blonde hair without the pink highlights. Her signature color is pink as her wings and dress are pink. ''Barbie: Mariposa and her Butterfly Fairy Friends'' Barbie-as-Mariposa-Official Still.jpg|Casual dress barbie-mariposa-disneyscreencaps.com-8101 - Copy.jpg|Ceremony outfit Casual dress She wears a pink, blue and purple outfit with colorful butterflies on the top and a flower hair band. Her hairstyle is like Elina's, as it is tucked into a bun behind her neck. Her natural wings are pink and white with some blue parts. Ceremony outfit When the Fairy Speck grants her new wings, they become bigger and darker in color and with sparkles. In the ceremony her dress is the same except that she wears a dark pink part over the skirt part.'' She wear her hair in a loose ponytail with a bigger flower hair band. ''Barbie:Mariposa and the Fairy Princess Untitled3 - Copy.png|First Outfit Mariposa Gala Gown.png|Second Outfit Mariposa's Gala Gown.png|Gala Gown Mariposa_with_new_wings.png|Fourth Outfit First Outfit She wears the same dress as in the first movie except the straps is a little thinner and the skirt can naturally move to the wind. Her wings is the same as her original except they are kind of transparent, more pink, slightly filmy and it's not so sparkly as before. Second Outfit She wears a sparkly pink, purple and orange shoulder dress with pink shoes. Her wings is also sparkly as well. Gala Gown It's the same as her second outfit but with a long pink skirt she made by folding her wings. Fourth Outfit She wears an orange top which is plain and the other one with butterfly wings on them, an orange and pink skirt and pink shoes. She wears her hair in a high ponytail. Her wings are bigger and they are pink, orange and yellow. Trivia *Mariposa is the Spanish word for "butterfly". *Mariposa is the only Barbie character to become an ambassador. *Mariposa was the first protagonist to have blonde hair with pink highlights. The second was Merliah Summers in Barbie in A Mermaid Tale; the third was Barbie in Barbie: A Fairy Secret; and the fourth is Lumina in Barbie: The Pearl Princess. See Also Category:Barbie: Mariposa and her Butterfly Fairy Friends Characters Category:Fairies Category:Protagonists Category:Barbie: Mariposa & the Fairy Princess Characters Category:Ambassadors Category:Butterfly Fairies Category:Heroines Category:Females Category:Teenagers